Mrs. Turner
Mrs. Turner is Timmy Turner's mother. Like her husband, Mr. Turner, she is completely oblivious to the dangerous things her son gets into, usually because of parental neglect. Despite their poor treatment of Timmy, she and her husband really do love their son. Information Background Mom is considered to be one of the smarter characters in the show, but still has a knack for being involved in stupidity jokes. Unlike other characters, her name was has never been revealed all. This is a running gag, which is shown in both episodes where Timmy goes to the past, as a truck goes by when anyone says her name, effectively censoring it. In the episode Shelf Life, Sherlock Holmes states the Turners' names, but it is blocked out and all we hear is the Turners exclaiming, "You're right!". As shown in some episodes, she is truly in love with her own house, and doesn't want to live somewhere else, despite her great camping skills. She is also in love with her garden, despite her complete inability to grow anything. She is very natural and likes doing things on her own, without using an electronic device. Like Timmy's dad, she doesn't really take much interest in Timmy throughout the show. However, as shown many times, she loves him as her son. She works as a real estate agent. It was shown in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, that she and Mr. Turner originally thought she was having a girl. Because of this, they bought many girl clothes and toys, Timmy's pink hat included. This episode also reveals that she and Sheldon Dinkleberg were good friends and probably dated until college, when he got rich and dumped her, causing her to dislike the Dinklebergs like Mr. Turner. After this, she and Mr. Turner fell in love. Also, in It's a Wishful Life, when Timmy wishes himself out of existence, he is replaced as the Turner child by a girl version of himself named Sophia, who is a successful actor, producer and director. This has made both Mrs. and Mr. Turner very rich. Whether this is because of natural talent, or because the Turner's encouraged and helped her because she was the girl they originally wanted, is not known. Description She has a very basic figure, wearing a purple shirt with orange long hair and is usually seen with a smile on her face. Mrs. Turner has also been shown to be very crafty, in the episode Who's Your Daddy?, she was much better at creating a camp fire, building a tent, and other boy scout stuff than the other Squirrel Scouts. In a later episode, Squirrely Puffs, she is the leader of the Cream Puffs and is shown to be in harmony with nature, until all the singing animals drive her over the edge. In her original Oh Yeah! Cartoons appearance, and in some flashbacks, she has red hair, meaning that she might possibly dye her hair, or that her hair has lost its pigmentation over the years. Also in the original shorts, she and her husband's faces were never seen, and were usually depicted from the legs down up until the main series premiere episode, The Big Problem, in which she and her husband were given full bodies and faces. Quotes :See Character Quotes#Mom Trivia * Mom's previous job was a secret agent and she also speaks in Russian. * Mom works as a real estate agent. * In around three episodes, Mom and Dad are transformed into costumed superheroes known as Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad. * Smart Attack reveals that Mom wears contact lenses. * As a young girl, Mom was in scouting, and is still extremely good at outdoor activities such as pitching tents and cooking outdoors. She is also an accomplished builder of catapults. * Mom and Dad's faces were never shown in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts. Their heads were sometimes visible, however. The episode "Party of Three" shows that Mom was once a redhead, but when The Fairly OddParents became a regular Nicktoons series, and Mom and Dad were given faces, Mom's hair changed to light brown, except in a flashback during Abra-Catastrophe, in which it was red again. So it's possible she got her hair dyed. * Mom wishes she had given birth to Chip Skylark instead of Timmy. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Human Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Susan Blakeslee